Wish You Were Here
by Beximus
Summary: Whilst away, Grissom decides to send a postcard home... GC Please RR


Wish You Were Here

By Bec

G/C

Disclaimer:  These characters aren't mine, which isn't surprising.

Rating: G

Archive:  The Graveyard Shift

Many thanks to Kelly for betaing this for me.  You're great at this!

Summary:  In answer to the July Alphabet challenge from The Graveyard.  This is P.  Grissom has been called to Australia to help on a particularly difficult case (bear with me here!)  He decides to send a postcard home…

Wish You Were Here.

July 7th  (Sydney Opera House)

                Dear Catherine.

The weather here in Sydney is nice, even though it's the middle of winter.  The hotel is very good, full of all the best amenities, and I can go swimming every morning if I'm not too busy.  It looks like I may have my work cut out for me here with the case.  How is work going with you?  I haven't seen any kangaroos or koala bears yet, but there are many interesting species of spider threatening to make themselves more known.  You'll find all my contact details in my Rolodex if you want to get in touch with me here.  I'm planning on an early night so that I can focus on finding this killer.

                Wish you were here

                Gil

July 11th  (The Strip)

                Come on Gil, is that the best you can do?  I know postcards aren't for revealing your soul, but yours was, well, dull!  I don't care about swimming pools, I want to know what your room's like.  Huge, I'll bet.  Give me details, Gil!  I need colours and patterns, and how big the bed is.  I want pictures.  Oh, and a picture of a koala if you can.  Those things are so adorable.  Work is fine.  I'm amazed at how much more everyone does when you're not around!  Hope you're enjoying yourself between shifts, and that everything goes well with the case.

                Wish you were here more.

                Love Catherine.

P.S. There's no such thing as an interesting species of spider!

July 16th  (Ayres Rock)

                Dear Catherine.

My, you are nosy, aren't you.  Well ok.  The room is very big.  I have a bathtub/Jacuzzi in my en suite, although I haven't had the chance to use it yet, and it's all white with chrome fittings.  I have a walk in wardrobe too.  The bed is king size and a four poster.  You would love it.  It's decorated in blues and yellows.  I think they would compliment the colour of your eyes.  The view from my window looks out over the water.  It's a great sight to wake up to, especially when I'm not used to waking up in the morning hours.  I have a day free soon, so I'm going to go to a koala sanctuary near by.  I can get you a photo there.

                I really wish you were here.

                Gil x

P.S.  They are interesting.  I'll bring one back to show you.

July 20th  (The Nevada Desert)

                You sure know how to make a lady feel good.  Thank you.  I had to lie to Nick and Warrick when I blushed whilst in the breakroom reading your postcard.  Your room sounds amazing.  The bed sounds better!  Maybe when we get some vacation time you can show it to me in person!  How is the case going?  It's been strangely quiet since you left, only three homicides to deal with.  A few aggravated robberies though, so we're not sitting down doing nothing all night.  Your bugs are still alive.  Quiet though.  I think they miss you as much as I do.  I've had a lot of time to think lately.

                Wish you were here with me

                Love Catherine xx

P.S.  Don't you dare.  You already have too many.

July 24th  (Sydney Harbour Bridge)

                Dear Catherine.

It's dangerous when you think.  Should we all run and hide?  Seriously, I admit that I've had a lot of time to think lately too, and not about the case.  Maybe I should take you out to dinner when I get back, we can see if our thoughts correlate.  Could have done with you here the day before yesterday.  The latest scene had some very interesting blood spatters.  You would have enjoyed yourself.  Thank you for looking after my bugs.  I know you don't like to.  I appreciate it more than you know.  Oh, and I have your picture for you.

                Wish you were here right now

                Love Gil xxxx

P.S.  Maybe you're right.  They'd only get jealous.

July 29th  (Bellagio Fountains)

                You think you're so funny, all the way over there where I can't hit you.  Just you wait, mister.  I'm really looking forward to that dinner now.  Maybe breakfast too.  I've missed our breakfasts.  I miss you.  Anyway, the blood spatters sound far more interesting than what's going on here.  I think it must be you who attracts interesting crimes.  Before I forget, Lindsey says hi, when are you coming back, and what are you going to bring her?  Doesn't want much, does she?  She's doing much better in school again now.  That mysterious chat you had with her a while back must have worked, whatever it was you said.

                Wish you were here helping me relieve the boredom

                Lots of love Catherine x

P.S.  How does a spider get jealous????

August 3rd  (Great Barrier Reef)

                Dear Catherine.

Lindsey takes after you , doesn't she?  She's going to love what I got her.  I may have a present for you too, but only if you're nice.  The pictures on these postcards are helping a little with the homesickness.  As soon as I know when I'm back, I'll let you book a table anywhere you want to go.  Don't know when though.  Just back from a fresh crime scene.  This guy is really sick, Cath.  The scenes get worse and worse.  We are so close to getting him though, I can feel it.  I came back here to try and forget for a while, but I can't.  The room seems so empty.  I have to admit to feeling lonely right now.  It's made me realise that I want to come home and see you.  I know now that whenever I see something bad, you're the one thing that keeps me balanced.  You keep me sane.  I don't think I could ever give that up.

                You have no idea how much I wish you were here.

                All my love, Gil xx

P.S.  A spider gets jealous because they love attention from those who love them.  They hate it when that attention goes elsewhere.

August 8th  (The Sahara Casino)

                I had no idea you felt that way.  I've felt it almost everyday since I met you.  It's tearing me apart to not be able to see you, or touch you, or talk to you face to face, or listen to your voice telling me that the world's going to be alright again soon.  I don't think I could ever give that up.  

I love you.

When you get back, I'll try and help you forget all the horrors.

                I wish I was there with you to take away the pain.

                All my heart, Catherine.

P.S.  I had no idea spiders were so like humans.

August 13th   (Two kangaroos in the outback)

                I love you too.

We've caught him.  I'll be home in a week.  Book that table for dinner.

                Gil xx

P.S.    It's true.  Sometimes, they act just like their owners.

The End.

If you liked, please let me know!


End file.
